The present invention relates to a position sensor that detects an operation position.
A vehicle includes an automatic transmission mode selector lever and a position sensor, which detects the operation position of the selector lever. The selector lever is movable along a gearshift gate. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-239057 (paragraphs 0029 and 0031) discloses a position sensor that detects operation of a selector lever along an H-shaped gearshift gate. The position sensor of the publication includes a shift magnet and shift detection elements, which detect operation of a selector lever in a shifting direction that is the front to rear direction of the vehicle, and a selection magnet and selection detection elements, which detect operation of the selector lever in a selection direction that is the sideward direction of the vehicle. The position sensor determines the operation of the selector lever from a combination of detection signals generated by the detection elements.
However, the position sensor of the publication requires the shift magnet and the selection magnet. Thus, the sensor includes many components and is relatively large.